Hang 'Em High
Hang 'Em High is a multiplayer map in Halo: Combat Evolved. It is set inside a Forerunner facility on Halo. Some parts of the Halo 3 map Longshore were influenced by Hang 'Em High. Summary Hang 'Em High is a medium sized map suited for 4v4 action and is tailored for Slayer and Capture the Flag, the map is set inside a Forerunner installation on Halo. The map is a simple asymmetrical map with multi-leveled buildings on each side of the map. On the first floor, the map is littered with many small blocks which are referred to as Tombstones, and two small shelter structures on either side of the map, and in the center of the map lies a large trench. The second and third levels contain many ramps and bridges that connect both sides of the map and two structures on the top of each side that in CTF games serve as the base. Strategies *Hang 'Em High provides an excellent location for all sorts of scenarios. The Sniper Rifle and Rocket Launcher are located on the catwalks above and are well worth the risk. Meanwhile, the Shotguns spawn in the shelters on either side of the map, so spin through these areas occasionally during your exploration. During oddball, try controlling the areas around the "Shotgun gallery," as there are only two ways in and out. *This map is a sniper's dream; if you can grab the Sniper Rifle on the platform by jumping from the high bridge, return to the top of blue base, or red team's tower base, and decimate anyone who tries to cross the open spaces, sides, or bridges, making it very hard for enemies to reach your flag. *There are two ways onto the middle platform, to get down without dying, make sure you land on the sides of the trench, you'll slide to safety, you could also crouch when you almost land which does not make your shield depleted at all. *Don't get stuck in the trench; it isn't easy to get out as a small overhang forces you to jump out. *Beneath the corner with the tall tower is a long tunnel. This is easily defended in team Oddball games. Another benefit: It is situated beneath several spawn locations, where your teammates will reappear when they die. *Hiding behind the "Tombstones" and staying in the tunnels help you stay away from snipers. You are limited for strategies though, so try using the pistol and shotgun in the tunnel. *In team oddball games have one player running 1st by the active camo pick that up then straight left and up the ramp then left down the little ramp out by where the Needler spawns by default along that ledge then drop down to the floor run either left or straight to the active camo pick that up and along the same path. The rest of the team should be distracting the other team. *Using the elevated walkways are very good when bringing back flag to base in CTF, because the grenades bounce off and it's hard to aim at platforms with rocket launcher. *Players attempting to go for the sniper rifle are easily seen and may be easily killed by players using the Pistol, they may also fall off and suffer fall damage if they drop from a high level. *A player could take a shotgun and take cover in a shelter, and taking out any opponents that come within range. Trivia *''Hang 'Em High'' is a reference to the Western Film Hang 'Em High (1968), starring Clint Eastwood. *In Season 2 of Red vs. Blue, Hang 'Em High was used as a metaphor of Caboose's Mind. *''Hang 'Em High'' was remade into the map Tombstone, for the Xbox version of Halo 2. *The new Mythic map Longshore was influenced by Hang 'Em High. *''Hang 'Em High'' bears some resemblance to the level, What About BOB?, from Marathon 2: Durandal. *In the game FEAR Combat (the multiplayer mode of F.E.A.R.) players have created their own version of Halo's Hang 'Em High as a playable map for use online. Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels